That wasn't meant to happen
by TomatoWizard
Summary: This is one of my first stories meant to work as a sequel, anyway it's a sequel to "A 'Simple' mission"... technically you don't need to have read "A 'Simple' Mission' to be able to understand it... but whatever. After accidentally poisoning the Seventh Sister; Ahsoka and Kanan try to get the information needed before time runs out.
_It would've been nice to know what I was being sent into…_ The Seventh Sister opened her eyes sleepily. _"Oh we just need you to information!" Yeah, more like; "Here, we'll just give you to the rebels and let you figure this out."_ She sighed and rolled onto her side. _It could be worse… this place is much nicer than an Imperial prison…_ She looked around the cell she was in, it was mostly empty aside from the bed she was lying in. _I mean… there's a light… it's a nice light… and this bed if softer than my own… and a blanket…_ She snuggled the blanket. _It's better than being completely frozen…_ The Seventh Sister sighed and rolled onto her other side, away from the door. _I still wish it was warmer._ She pulled herself into a ball and completely covered herself in the blanket.

The door opened behind her but the Seventh Sister refused to react. Loudly, whoever came into the roomed shuffled around. _Maybe if I asked they'd give me another blanket? Or warmer clothes…_ The Seventh Sister looked at her body; she was only wearing black shorts and a black tank top. The thing in her room walked out for a minute but returned. The sound of someone walking across the floor ceased and something yanked the blanket of of her.

"Hey, I was using that!" The Seventh Sister whined, refusing to turn around.

Ahsoka sighed, "Yeah, well you can have it back later."

"What if I don't want it later?"

"Then that's something you can work with yourself." Ahsoka responded.

"But-"

"Get up."

The Seventh Sister rolled her eyes, "No, thank you."

Ahsoka tapped her foot, "Don't make me drag you."

"I don't know Ahsoka, maybe you should. You being _so incredibly strong_ …"

"Are you _really_ choosing to flirt with me right now?" Ahsoka said, grabbing the Seventh Sister's arm.

"Flattered?" She responded snarkily.

Ahsoka dragged the Seventh Sister off the bed and onto the floor, "Would you get up now?"

The Seventh Sister stood up, "Only because the ground is cold."

Ahsoka grabbed the Seventh Sister's wrist and walked her down a series of hallways and into an examination room. The Seventh Sister sighed as Ahsoka lead her to a bed, realizing she couldn't do much to get out of whatever was happening, she sat down. Ahsoka seemed contented that she didn't argue with her. The Seventh Sister examined her hand as Ahsoka shuffled through things. She looked up, "Are you even qualified to be doing whatever it is you're doing?" Ahsoka didn't respond, she seemed to be getting ready to inject the Seventh Sister with something. "I'd honestly prefer if you wouldn't do that…" Ahsoka walked over to her and rubbed something cold and wet against her arm; she then went back to the counter and grabbed the injector. The Seventh Sister waited calmly. Ahsoka softly took her arm and carefully inserted the needle into her.

Ahsoka slowly removed the needle and took a step back, "Now, I have an hour to ask you questions." She thought for a minute; the Seventh Sister looked at her arm. _Oh gross, it's turning blue!_ Ahsoka began to ramble on about something while she stared at her arm. _Maybe if I just pretend she isn't there, she'll disappear…_ She looked up at Ahsoka and nodded then back down at her arm. _Just ignore her, and she'll give up._ Ahsoka lightly grabbed the Seventh Sister's arm and examined it. The Seventh Sister simply watched, trying not to flinch as she ran her thumb over it.

"Well, that's nice color…" Ahsoka responded sarcastically.

The Seventh Sister pulled her arm back, "Okay, but is it normal?"

"Nope."

The Seventh Sister nodded, "Good to know." She yawned, "Can you tell me now?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I just want to know a few things… Get you drowsy so you'll be too tried to come up with a lie."

"Why?" The Seventh Sister asked before yawning again. Ahsoka didn't answer, she simply shrugged. The Seventh Sister felt herself feeling increasingly more exhausted. _Oh wow…_ Her body felt heavier and heavier with every breath, until she could barely sit up straight. Ahsoka sat next to her and leaned the Seventh Sister's body against her own. _She's so warm…_

"You don't have eyebrows…" The Seventh Sister pointed out drowsily.

"Well no… but what does that have to do with any of this?"

The Seventh Sister climbed into Ahsoka's lap, "You're so warm…"

Ahsoka simply allowed this to happen, "But what does that have to do with eyebrows?"

The Seventh Sister began to make an unusual purring noise, "You're also red."

"Uh huh… and you're green."

The Seventh Sister gasped, "I am!"

"Yeah… so… tell me all about what inquisitors do."

The Seventh Sister made a strange cooing noise, "I throw cups at people and sleep in a closet!"

"Okay… but what do you do… like as a job, or whatever?" Ahsoka spoke slowly.

The Seventh Sister brushed one of Ahsoka's lekku, "I try and take you to my master."

"But why?"

"If I don't he'll hurt me." She paused, "I don't like being hurt."

Ahsoka moved the Seventh Sister's hand away from her lekku, "Interesting… how does he hurt you?"

The Seventh Sister thought for a short while, "It depends."

Ahsoka was quiet for a while. _Did I say something wrong?_ The Seventh Sister rested her head against Ahsoka and began to pet her lekku again. Ahsoka seemed to distracted with her thoughts to move her hand away again. _If she were a Twi'lek, this would be her brain… and that worries me._ She stopped petting the lekku and looked at Ahsoka, who was still quiet. _I wonder what she thinks about sandwiches._ Ahsoka looked back at the Seventh Sister and brushed her hair out of her face. For whatever reason she gasped in return; Ahsoka shook her head and moved her hand away.

"On what?"

"What?"

"What does it depend on?" Ahsoka asked once more.

The Seventh Sister went to pet Ahsoka's lekku again, "Oh, well, if you don't mess up too bad, he usually just takes away meals or something, but if you mess up really bad, or break the rules, then he… he…" She stopped.

Ahsoka nodded understandingly, sympathy shined in her eyes, "I see. Have you ever broken the rules?"

"I have, but I usually don't get caught."

"Have you ever gotten caught?" Ahsoka asked.

The Seventh Sister nodded, "Whenever there's someone to tell I've been bad."

"What happens then?"

She shivered, "Pain."

Ahsoka rubbed her back, "That doesn't sound good."

The Seventh Sister shrugged, "Unless you're into that sort of thing… I'm pretty sure at least one of my fellow sisters is…"

"I'm not going to ask…"

The Seventh Sister yawned, "I'm tired…"

Ahsoka looked down, "Maybe I'll just cut this off early and let you sleep…"

"It's so cold in there!" She whined.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "We can get you more blankets…"

"Okay." The Seventh Sister responded quickly.

Ahsoka pulled her arms underneath the Seventh Sister and stood up. She was shocked by how light she was. "How much do you weigh?" Ahsoka asked loudly. The Seventh Sister shrugged and rested her head against Ahsoka again. Ahsoka carried her into her cell and layed her down on the bed. The Seventh Sister grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her body. "I'll be right back." Ahsoka reassured as she left the room. _Why is this place so cold? The other room was much better._ She came back with two more blankets and put them next to her. The Seventh Sister yawned and pulled the blankets over her. Ahsoka smiled and began towards the door, "I'll be back later… you sleep."


End file.
